


Corujinha

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Flirting, I Tried, Kuroo Tetsurou is Done, M/M, Nicknames, OTPtober, Pet Names
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Eles estavam reunidos em um grupo de estudos, só que Kuroo não aguentava mais ouvir os apelidos carinhosos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 4





	Corujinha

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Little Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103492) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 19: pet names (eu entendi que era apelido, agora olhando, aparece que é nome de animais, então vou com apelido mesmo)

— O que foi, meu gatinho? — perguntou Bokuto, olhando para o moreno dos olhos mais cintilantes que conhecia. — Aconteceu algo?

— Nada, Bokuto-san, só não consigo parar de apreciar sua beleza. — Dito isso, suspirou. Como ele amava aquele homem.

Estavam na casa de Kuroo, estudando para os vestibulares que viriam nos próximos meses, sentados à mesa, tinha vários livros de diversas matérias espalhados por ali, não que algum deles se importassem, já que estavam revendo todos os assuntos que podiam.

— Bro, se for flertar, por favor, não na minha frente — implorou Tetsurou. Ele viu Kenma pelo canto de olho, parecia não se importar enquanto mexia no celular, tinha certeza que estava jogando. — E Kenma, é para estudar, não jogar.

— Dez minutos.

Kuroo revirou os olhos, queria manter a paz naquela mesa de estudos e não estava conseguindo. De um lado, seu interesse romântico estava ali, brincando no telefone e, do outro, um casal de pombinhos.

— O que foi, meu docinho? Você quer ajuda com essa questão? — Akaashi se aproximou do namorado, observando qual era o exercício e começou a lhe explicar.

Tetsurou jurou que, se a próxima vez que algum deles abrisse a boca e falasse um apelido, ele iria se matar de desgosto.

— Aaaah, agora eu entendi! Obrigado, Akaashii, minha corujinha!

Ele falou cedo demais. Kuroo logo colocou as mãos no cabelo, apertando-o e grunhindo, não aguentava mais ver aqueles dois sendo tão amorzinhos um com o outro. Prometeu, pela segunda vez, que se viesse mais um no diminutivo, ele acabaria com sua vida.

— Que isso, meu coelhinho.

Era isso, estava farto daquilo. Contou até três enquanto pensava em como explicar para eles que aquilo era um grupo de estudos e não um lugar para flertar — se é que ele podia chamar aquilo de flerte. Enquanto refletia, percebeu que estava com inveja, ele só queria poder fazer o mesmo com Kozume.

— Bokuto e Akaashi, isso aqui é um grupo de  _ estudos _ , não é permitido ficar trocando apelidos fofinhos com o outro. — Começou a falar, tentando não parecer ser grosso. — Então eu queria pedir encarecidamente que vocês  _ não _ fizessem isso na minha frente, por favor.

— O que foi, Kuroo? O gato comeu sua língua? — questionou Koutarou, um sorriso sacana preenchia seus lábios. — Ah, não, esqueci, você não tem gato para comê-la.

Como se fosse a melhor piada que já tivesse ouvido na vida, Bokuto riu como se não houvesse amanhã. Akaashi conteve a risada, estava sem graça pelo puxão de orelha que recebeu e se controlaria para não repetir, contudo tinha que admitir que a cara que Tetsurou fez foi a melhor: ele abria e fechava a boca, incrédulo.

— Se estiver precisando de um gato, sei onde arranjar — provocou Keiji, que escutou a risada mais alta do namorado. Sorriu, orgulhoso por ter feito algo que foi considerado engraçado.

Os olhares caíram sobre Kenma, que apenas observava a discórdia que aquela tarde de estudos havia se tornado.

— Miau miau — brincou. A verdade é que estava louco para ver que reação Kuroo teria.

A satisfação nos olhos do trio apareceu assim que o moreno mais alto começou a gaguejar palavras incompreensíveis, questionando-se como aquilo era possível, de seu gatinho ter falado aqui de uma maneira tão fofa.

— Acho que nós o quebramos, mozão — sussurrou Bokuto, passou o braço por cima dos ombros dele, aproximando-o de si.

— Não se preocupe, meu amor, ele vai ficar bem — assegurou Akaashi, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele. — Se não, ele não seria o capitão de Nekoma, corujão.

Do outro lado da mesa, Kozume fitava os namorados com certo desgosto, mas estava feliz que, de alguma maneira, finalmente quebrara Kuroo Tetsurou, seu eterno crush. Sorrindo, tentou conversar com o rapaz e puxar assunto com os pombinhos, a fim de retornar aos estudos naquele instante antes que algo pior acontecesse com algum deles.


End file.
